


Witches and Potions

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealous Craig, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tweek is pure, Witch Tweek, Witches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Craig mistakenly grabs a love potion Tweek made. Tweek suffers(not really) through 24 hours. The potions side effects and usage surprises Tweek.Because, the potion isn't fake love. The love someone feels is heightened, it's already there, but just unlocked.





	Witches and Potions

Tweek was a witch. That in itself wasn’t too bad, everybody did some sort of magic. But Tweek was determined to become the best potions master in town. Tweek had binge watched Harry Potter when he was a younger and knew magic was real anyways, so he decided to become a witch. It was harder than he thought. Even though every person was born with some magic blood in them, more than others, it took actual skill and work to unlock the magic inside of you.

Tweek sighed as he stared at his recent potion. He had decided to make a love potion. Tweek knew he would never test it. He would probably have Clyde have a sip and see how it reacted to him. Clyde had promised Tweek to try his potions whenever he needed to. Tweek held the jar. The potion was a deep pink and had red swirls in it. A common love potion. Tweek poured it into a jar he had and put it in the fridge. Potions always lasted longer like that.

Tweek laid down on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to someone shaking him. Tweek cracked open his eyes “Craig?” Craig smiled “wake up, Tweek.” Tweek nodded and sat up with a blush. Smiling Craig always hurt his heart. Tweek had pinned after Craig for what seemed like years. “I’m going to get a drink. Want anything?” Craig asked. Tweek nodded “some milk, please.” Craig nodded and walked to the fridge. When he came back, Craig was holding the love potion. Half of it was gone. Tweek screamed “No! Stop drinking that!” Craig swallowed the mouthful he had “what? Why?” Tweek reached for the jar “fuck that was a potion.” Craig’s eyes winded, but suddenly glossed over. “Craig?” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweeks waist “pretty. Why are you so pretty?” Tweek flushed “this isn’t you, Craig. It’s the love potion you drank.” Craig whined and held Tweek tighter “no, no, this is me.” Tweek sighed and pushed Craig off of him “I need to call Clyde.” Craig frowned “why? What does he have that I don’t?”

“Craig. What?”

“I can provide what you need. Not Clyde.”

“Clyde can help me figure this situation out.”

“… No he can’t.”

“For the love of god, stop being difficult.”

Craig pouted as Tweek fought to get out of his arms. Tweek sighed when he realized it would be a fruitless effort. “Craig, I just need my phone. And then you can hold me.” Craig pouted but allowed Tweek to grab his phone. Tweek sat back down on the couch and Craig immediately attached himself to Tweek.

**Tweek:** Clyde

**Tweek:** I need help

**Clyde:** omw

Craig laid down and pulled Tweek on top of him. “Cuddle me, Tweek.” Tweek sighed and allowed himself to relax and wrap around Craig.

Clyde arrived around five minutes later. He let himself in and stared at the scene in front of him. “So. Are you two finally together?” Tweek answered “no.” at the same time Craig answered “yes.” Tweek sighed and gestured to the mostly drank jar “he drank a love potion.” Clyde raised an eyebrow “how?”

“He asked if I wanted a drink and I said yeah sure and then he asked what and I said milk. And he grabbed the love potion I had made.”

“Do you know any side effects of this?”

Tweek gave Clyde and unimpressed look and gestured to their position. “How about I grab the book and read it?” Clyde asked. Tweek nodded “knock yourself out.” Clyde flipped through the witch books Tweek had. Craig sighed and kissed Tweeks cheek “mine.” Tweek flushed “Craig. You’re under the influence right now.”

“No. I just am being honest now.” Craig placed his lips on Tweeks jaw and kissed down to his neck. Tweek clutched Craig’s shirt. Clyde slammed the book shut “oh boy, do I have info for you.” Tweeks attention was immediately on him. Craig pouted and grabbed Tweeks hips and kissed his neck more intently “pay attention to me.” Craig growled. Clyde snorted “okay. So apparently the love potion doesn’t make you fall in love with the person you first see. The love potion just extremely heightens the love for someone that’s already in them. And, fucking get this, it only works with someone the person romantically loved. Not family or friends.”

Tweek tried to process this as much as he could “so, Craig already loved me?” Clyde nodded “this lasts for twenty four hours. So deal. I’m gonna go on a date with Token, have a great day.” Tweek groaned “don’t leave me.” Craig glared at Clyde “good. Leave.” Clyde smiled and waved bye.

Tweek looked down at Craig. Craig smiled at him “I love you.” Tweek sighed “I love you too.” Craig put a hand on the back of Tweeks head and pulled him into a kiss. Tweek whined and kissed Craig. Tweek figured that if this was for twenty four hours, he might as well enjoy it. Craig moved their lips together faster and harder. Tweek allowed Craig to completely take over and dominate him. Craig flipped their positions and pinned Tweek to the couch. Tweek stared up at him, wide eyed and panting.

“So fucking hot” Craig groaned. Tweek flushed and look away “that’s the potion talking.” Craig sighed angrily “why do you keep blaming it on the potion? What if this is actually me? Clyde said that it heightened feelings that were already there. Why can’t you believe me?” Tweek sighed and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck “nothing. Just keep kissing me.”

Craig smiled and dove back to capture Tweeks lips. Tweek sighed and opened his mouth. Craig licked into Tweeks mouth and both boys moaned in synch. Craig’s hands travelled under Tweeks shirt. Tweek pulled away “w-wait.” Craig nodded “too fast?” Tweek nodded “sorry.” Craig kissed Tweek softly “it’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you.” Tweek smiled “thank you.”

Craig leaned down and bit Tweeks neck “are marks okay?” Tweek thought for a moment “sure.” Craig moved his lips down Tweeks jaw to his neck. Craig bit and licked Tweeks neck. The sounds Tweek made were music to Craig’s ears. Tweek squirmed under Craig and clutched at Craigs hair and tugged every few seconds.

Craig pulled back to admire his work. Red and purple marks were blooming on Tweeks neck. Craig felt a spike of possession at the sight of the marks he made. Underneath him, Tweek sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Craig’s neck. Craig traced Tweeks lips with his finger “cute. So cute. Mine.” Tweek flushed “okay. Promise me you won’t regret it.” Craig nodded “I’ll never regret anything with you.” Tweek pulled Craig down again to kiss him.

A few hours passed and the two were locked together. Whenever Tweek wanted to get up Craig would follow him, latched onto Tweek somehow. While Tweek made dinner Craig was latched onto his back and his arms were wrapped around Tweeks waist. Craig fed Tweek his dinner. Tweek loved every second, but knew in the back of his mind that he would have to pretend this didn’t happen tomorrow.

Tweek allowed Craig to cuddle him to sleep that night. And Tweek allowed Craig to kiss him good morning. And Tweek waited until the time Craig took the potion yesterday.

Tweek dreaded the slow process of the potion leaving Craigs system.

Craig finally lost the effects of the potion. “Tweek?” He asked. The two were wrapped together on Tweeks bed. “Yeah?” Tweek asked. “Was yesterday real? Or a fever dream?” Tweek hummed “it was real.” Craig didn’t let go of him, just held Tweek and thought. “So. I guess it’s obvious now.” Tweek sighed “please. What’s obvious?”

“That I love you.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound convinced. From what I remember, Clyde said it just heightened already there feelings.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Tweek, I fucking love you. I hate that it took me a potion to say that to you.”

Tweek sighed and curled into Craig more “whatever, you’re with me now. Right?” Craig smiled “yeah.” There was a moment of silence. Then, Craig murmured “I really love you.” Tweek laughed “I love you too. I have a question though.”

“Hm?”

“Since the potion heightened already there feelings, are you really a jealous hoe?”

“… No.”

“So you don’t mind me chatting up other guys?”

“Fucking don’t.”

“Hmm, but you’re not a jealous person?”

Craig groaned “fine I am. Now shut up and hold me.” “I am holding you, asshole.” “Hold me more, and kiss me please.” So Tweek did.

They laid together for hours, kissing and cuddling. Clyde texted Tweek after a few hours.

**C:** sooooo

**T:** what???

**C:** how r u and Craigory?

**T:** skrskr outta here Clyde

**C:** meanie im just trying 2 make conversation

**T:** you just want tea. But here, Craigory and I are together

**C:** ohohohohoh yes boi

**T:** I hate you bye

**C:** u love me

**T:** u rite

Craig sighed “pay attention to me” he whined. Tweek put his phone down and kissed Craig “I pay attention to you all the time.”

\-----------------

Tweek was mixing yet another potion. “Why can’t Hogwarts be real?” He groaned. Craig looked up from his phone “because it’s fictional.” Tweek glared and mixed a few things together. “I made a courage potion. Can you call Clyde? This was for him.” Craig shrugged “what’s in it for me?” Tweek sighed “do you want to be slapped?” Craig nodded “yes please, sir.” Tweek didn’t respond and grabbed his phone. “Heya Clyde!”

“Yo Tweek. Whats going on dude?”

“I finished a potion for you! The courage one, come pick it up whenever.”

“Oh dude youre the fucking best.”

“Yep, I know.”

“See ya soon!”

“Bye!”

Craig pouted as Tweek ignored him. “Tweek” he called out. Tweek hummed and placed a label on the potion. He continued to ignore Craig calling out to him and trying to get his attention. Tweek continued to pretend Craig didn’t exist.

A knock on the door made both boys turn their heads. Craig shot up and ran to the door in hopes to win Tweek back. Clyde smiled and pushed pass Craig. He ran into Tweeks study off of the kitchen. Tweek smiled “hey! You came quickly!” Clyde smiled “you got the goods?” Tweek sighed “you make it sound like a drug deal.” Clyde winked at Tweek and wrapped an arm around him “you can deal me drugs any day.” Tweek looked up in exasperation “okay. Take your shit and go get your man.” Clyde smiled and grabbed the jar. He waved at Craig and walked out of the door. Craig walked into Tweeks study “are you done ignoring me?” Tweek turned and kissed Craig “yep.” Craig smiled and kissed Tweeks cheek. “You’re a cute witch.” Tweek laughed and leaned back into Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> blease give me prompts i have some prompts ready but i could always use more. and ill write any Tweek ship shfsdfs


End file.
